


Owl Flames

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi knows just what buttons to push to get him to act, Bokuto is a fire mage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire mage Bokuto and his familiar Akaashi enter a new town in search of work, and Akaashi has to motivate his mage.</p><p>Or: Don't Scratch Akaashi If You Don't Want to Be Burned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Flames

A pair of cloaked figures entered the market square, one walking almost elegantly, the other bounding alongside, sometimes darting forward to investigate a stall, but always quickly returning to the more stately figure. With a shout of excitement, the bouncing figure approached a stall selling jewelry and magical charms.

"Akaashi! Come look at this!" the excitable one called, throwing the hood of his cloak back, revealing gray and black striped, spiked hair and brilliant golden eyes. The man's companion walked over, also removing his hood. The quieter of the two had short black hair that curled slightly. His dark eyes swept over the stall's merchandise, then focused on his companion.

"What did you want to show me, Bokuto?" Akaashi asked softly. His companion grinned and held up what might have been an anklet or bracelet with obsidian beads.

"This is supposed to shrink or grow to match the size of the wearer, even during transformations," Bokuto announced cheerfully, tilting the jewelry so the deep black stones caught the light. "What do you think?" Akaashi's lips twitched upwards. 

"It's very pretty," he replied. "But you know we don't have much money until you either pick a guild or find more independent work." Bokuto sighed and set the jewelry back on the display, shoulders slumping.

"I know," he mumbled. "But it would match your feathers..." Akaashi shook his head and turned to the stall owner.

"Would the local Mage Guild happen to have any work they might want to delegate to a fire mage?" he asked. The stall owner, who had been eyeing Bokuto with something between curiosity and apprehension, focused on Akaashi and nodded thoughtfully.

"I think I heard something about them wanting someone to escort one of their ex-familiars somewhere," the stall owner replied.

"Could you give me directions to the Guild Hall?" Akaashi asked, reaching out to grab Bokuto's cloak without looking. His companion pouted at him, his attempt to move to another interesting stall thwarted. The stall owner eyed the grip the calmer of the two visitors had on his companion's cloak, then shrugged and gave them directions. Akaashi thanked him, then released Bokuto's cloak. The taller man yelped and almost fell, since he'd apparently been leaning against the hold.

"Akaashi!" he complained. Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

"Work before shopping, Bokuto," he replied evenly. Bokuto grumbled, but followed his companion to the Guild Hall. As they walked up to the building, they heard shouts from inside. The two exchanged glances, their course of action flashing between them in an instant, and Akaashi stepped forward, pushing the door open. Bokuto moved past him, taking in the scene in the Guild's open tavern-like entry room. The wooden furniture appeared to be growing, sprouting roots and branches. There were several mages that seemed to be battling the revived wood, and several familiars in animal forms were lending their support, some using magical attacks of their own, others simply darting in between the lashing limbs as though to draw attention. Bokuto lifted a hand, flames erupting around him, but then he froze. At the back of the room, where the tavern area's bar was, a short man with messy black hair and glasses. He was the only person the furniture limbs weren't attacking, and his expression was grim, determined. "Bokuto? What's wrong?" Akaashi asked, stepping up beside his companion and taking in the scene.

"He's a forest spirit," Bokuto whispered. Akaashi was quiet, watching the mages and familiars for a moment. Bokuto had been eager to plunge in, summoning his fire before he even had a target identified. But now that he realized what kind of - ah. Akaashi reached out and took the hand not wreathed in flames.

"He's not me, Bokuto," Akaashi murmured. Still, the fire mage hesitated. If he waited much longer, the other people fighting the branches would be worn out. Akaashi could already see how weary they looked. One of the familiars darting around as a distraction was too slow to avoid a blow and went flying across the room. One of the mages let out a yell and renewed their efforts to destroy the branches. Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's hand, drawing his attention. When he was sure those golden eyes were fixed on him, Akaashi released his hand, calmly said, "I'm sorry for this," and stepped forward, close enough to the lashing branches that one lashed out at him. He didn't dodge, even though he heard Bokuto shout at him to do so. The sharp tip of the branch lashed across his cheek, leaving a shallow cut. Akaashi tilted his head, glancing over her shoulder. Golden eyes widened, seeing the blood welling on Akaashi's cheek. Then flames erupted from Bokuto, fury turned fire rushing forward - parting carefully around Akaashi, of course - and in an instant, the branches were flash-flamed out of existence, and the man who seemed to have been controlling them yelled and fell back before the flames even reached him.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted, darting forward and wrapping his arms around his companion, pulling him away from where the branches had been, even though they had been reduced to ash. Akaashi found himself held tightly against Bokuto's chest, and had to squirm a bit to get an arm free. Once he did, he lifted his hand to Bokuto's cheek.

"I'm fine," he assured him. "And I'm sorry for scaring you." After a moment, Bokuto tilted his head, pressing his cheek against Akaashi's palm for a few heartbeats. Then he released him and stepped back, lifting his hands to Akaashi's face and gently tilting his head to get a better look at the cut. After assuring himself that the wound wasn't life threatening, Bokuto sighed and rested his forehead on Akaashi's.

"You have got to stop doing stuff like that," Bokuto muttered. Akaashi smiled a bit.

"You know as well as I do that your powers come from emotions. If getting scratched gives you the boost you need, then as your familiar, I'll give you that boost," Akaashi informed him firmly. "Now let's see what the deal with the nature spirit is, okay?" he added, hoping Bokuto's natural curiosity would kick in a distract him. It did, if the glint in those golden eyes was any indication.

They approached the bar, where the Guild mages had surrounded the nature spirit who had been causing the trouble.

"You're the fire mage?" one of the Guild mages asked, noticing Bokuto. He nodded. 

"Yeah. What's the story with him?" Bokuto asked, glancing at the nature spirit.

"Ah...that's Takeda. His mage died, and some upstart new kid has been trying to force him into a contract," the Guild mage replied grimly. "Today things got out of hand. We were hoping to get Takeda an escort to somewhere with other potential or former familiars, but I don't know if we can let him go after this..."

"He's not a dog," Bokuto snapped. "You can't just confine him because he reacted to some brat trying to do something he didn't want. We'll escort him. I know some groups who might be able to help." The fire mage glanced at Akaashi as he spoke, and the familiar nodded.

"If Ukai can't help him recover, he'll know others who can," Akaashi murmured. His dark eyes fixed the Guild mage in place. "We'll expect financial compensation, considering my master subdued him and will be escorting him for you." The Guild mage gulped.

"I'll clear it with the Guildmaster. I'm sure he'll be okay with it!" The mage left, and Bokuto grinned and ruffled Akaashi's hair affectionately.

Less than half an hour later, Akaashi's scratch had been treated, they had been paid, and they were on their way out of town, the weary and sorrowful forest spirit trailing after them. As they passed through the market on their way, Bokuto ducked away from them for a moment, returning with the obsidian jewelry. Akaashi shook his head, but allowed Bokuto to kneel and fasten it around the familiar's ankle, where it would stay even when Akaashi took on his sooty owl form. Akaashi smiled to himself as Bokuto stood.

"I really am sorry for scaring you, even if I would absolutely do it again to boost your power," the familiar said softly. Bokuto's lips curved into a smile, different from his eager grin from earlier. This expression was...resigned, but also appreciative.

"You know I'll do anything to protect you," Bokuto told him. "I just wish you wouldn't let yourself get hurt when you use that fact to motivate me."

"I'll try not to get scratched next time," Akaashi promised. Then he started walking, Bokuto and Takeda following in his wake. "But Bokuto, you can't freeze up every time we face a forest spirit."

"I don't like using my magic on the same kind of spirit as you," Bokuto replied. Akaashi reached back, holding out his hand. Bokuto took it, and Akaashi slowed his pace to match the mage's.

"I noticed. But remember, no matter what, your fire has never once hurt me. No matter how many people we defeat - even if they're forest spirits - I know you'll never hurt me. Your fire always protects me." Bokuto seemed to relax, and Akaashi was relieved. He'd been worried that Bokuto might be mad at him, but there didn't seem to be any lingering resentment or any signs that the mage would go into a sulking mood. Once they dropped Takeda off with Ukai's crow flock in the forest a few days' travel away, maybe Akaashi would suggest they visit the Nekoma Guild. After all, they hadn't seen their friends there in a while.


End file.
